The Attic
The Attic is the first Fantasticlassica Automata! episode that is currently in the works. It is the first episode to be created while the rest of the episodes are currently being planned. Characters * Andrea (Debut) * Lorenzo Riff (Debut) * Lil' Bat (Debut) * Big Bat (Debut) Summary Andrea has found a new secret room and she invites her best guitar pal, Lorenzo Riff, to come in and check it out! But, who might know if the attic was or wasn't been used by another person. What will the two find when they start bringing their belongings in there? Plot Andrea has noticed a door on the ceiling and she wanted to know if the door could lead to a secret room. She tries to reach the door by hopping up as high as she can, but didn't work; Then, she goes downstairs to the closet to get a broom to push the door open as hard as she can, but also didn't work. After trying to get the door, she stops and thinks about what she should do next. Before she could get an idea, somebody knocks on her door and she quickly runs downstairs to greet somebody. As Andrea rushed to the door, she opens it and sees her friend, Lorenzo Riff. Excited by surprise, she greets him with a hug and invites him to see what she has found upstairs in the hallway. There, she shows her friend the door she was trying to get. Lorenzo Riff tells (and corrects) her that the door is an attic. As the two observe the attic, Andrea tells Lorenzo that this morning, she was struggling to reach the door and turn the knob open because it was too high; Soon, Lorenzo Riff gets an idea and asks Andrea to lift him up to reach for the attic door. Andrea lifts him up, but begins to strain and exhaust herself, causing Lorenzo Riff to have a hard time opening the door. They struggle until Andrea stumbles and falls, Lorenzo too. Exhausted from lifting her friend up, Andrea tells Lorenzo that the attempt to open the door did not work, but Lorenzo tells her that it was helpful enough; Soon, he came up with a better idea and tells her kangaroo friend that a ladder would do an easy trick. So, he asks Andrea to go down the basement and find a ladder for him. As Andrea goes downstairs to get the ladder, she brings the ladder over to Lorenzo and uses it to climb up to the door. As soon as he turns the knob, he notices that the attic door is locked! So, Andrea goes downstairs once again to get the key. After that, she hands the key to Lorenzo, unlocks it, then finally opens the door. The two go into the attic and find nothing in there. Soon, Lorenzo comes up with a plan that they should stuff their belongings there. Andrea accepts it and the two start to work on the attic they have found. Andrea goes in to her room and gets out her favorite drawer and try to push it to the ladder. Lorenzo Riff cleans up the attic and turns the light on to see better. While cleaning up the attic, two unknown bats (who would be identified as Big Bat and Lil' Bat) sneak up on Lorenzo and think about closing the attic door. As Andrea was struggling to get her drawer on the ladder, she tries to seek Lorenzo's help to lift up the drawer. As she climbed up to the door and open it, she notices that the door is locked again! She tries to look for the key she gave to Lorenzo, but couldn't find it. She begins to panic, but gets an idea and grabs the broom she was using before, charges to the door, and forcefully breaks the door with the broom. After that, she looks around the attic to find Lorenzo and finds him with another ladder. She calms down and relieves herself that he was okay, but notices that Lorenzo is using another ladder to clean the attic ceiling. Andrea gets surprised that she thought the attic was empty and asks Lorenzo where he found the ladder, Lorenzo responses that he found that ladder near the corner of the attic. The two resume to work. While working on the attic, Andrea tries to get the drawer in the attic, but is too heavy. She asks Lorenzo Riff for some help with getting the drawer in the attic. He accepts it and the two work together on getting the drawer in the attic. As they did, they placed the drawer on the left corner of the attic. The two stop and think what they should no next. Lorenzo tells her that he can bring his old belongings over, such as his favorite trike, but didn't bring it. Andrea tells her that it's okay and tells him that she can bring her belongings in first, and then his. So, the two resume back again. Lorenzo gets back to clean up the attic, Andrea thinks about what she should get next. Soon, she gets an idea, goes into her room, and finds a teddy bear. She brings the teddy bear up to the attic and places it on the drawer. After that, she thinks about what she should bring next; Soon, she gets another idea and walks out of the attic. While Lorenzo Riff is fixing up the rest of the attic, Andrea comes back up with a red and yellow blanket in her hands. Lorenzo asks Andrea where she got the blanket, she answered that she got it from the basement. So, she placed the blanket inside one of the drawer's drawers. Lorenzo asks her to help clean up the ceiling where he couldn't get himself up high to reach for it. Andrea accepts it and lifts him up to clean it. He thanks her for helping him clean up the ceiling and plans on cleaning up two more spots left in the attic. Andrea plans on getting the rest of her old belongings into the attic. In that time, Andrea walked out of the attic and thinks about what she'll put inside the attic. After that, she gets and idea and goes to her room to find a dollhouse. Soon, she comes back with the dollhouse on her back, but seems to become exhausted. Lorenzo rushes to Andrea and helps her bring the dollhouse up and place it next to the drawer. Andrea thanks him for helping her; Soon, Lorenzo has another task for Andrea and it is one more spot he has to clean up. So, they go to one of the corners and find the last clean-up spot as far as they could find. Lorenzo hands Andrea a bucket of soapy water and a sponge to get rid of the spot. Andrea cleans it all up until the spot is gone. As she is finished, she walks off until she sees another clean-up spot underneath the attic window. She calls Lorenzo Riff for the spot she has found and he rushes in, surprised by the clean-up spot. Soon, he works on cleaning up the spot while Andrea walks out of the attic, goes to her room, and brings up a Jack-in-the-box to the attic and places it on top of the dollhouse. As soon as Lorenzo Riff is finished with cleaning, he tells Andrea that he's not sure if there's bats living in the attic. During the small conversation, Lil' Bat appears behind Andrea. Andrea turns around, shrieks, and goes behind Lorenzo Riff, noticing that there are bats living in the attic, so the two ran out of the attic screaming as Lil' Bat watches them. After that, he gets excited, rushes to Big Bat, and tells him that the two were getting ready to own the attic. Big Bat tells Lil' Bat the time when they used to pull pranks on people by doing things what they would do inside their basements. Lil' Bat isn't fond of remembering that, but what he remembers is Andrea and Lorenzo Riff being tricked by the two bats, such as locking up the attic door but, did not work. Big Bat tells him that if pranks do not work, it is okay. Then, the bats laugh together. Transcript Main Article: The Attic/Transcript Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Andrea, Lorenzo Riff, Lil' Bat, and Big Bat. * However, Lil' Bat and Big Bat will appear in the episode at the end. Category:Episodes Featuring Andrea Category:Episodes Featuring Lorenzo Riff Category:Episodes Featuring Lil' Bat Category:Episodes Featuring Big Bat